Por quatro anos
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ele sempre esteve esperando - Fluffy - Completa - Nezumi/Shion •


**Disclaimer: Nada aqui me pertence.**

**Observações:** **1.** Shounen-ai. Ou Boys Love, se preferir. Mas nada mais que sentimentos platônicos - ou algo nesse sentido - por ora. **2.** Minha primeira fic de _No. 6_ - e isso quer dizer que ela nem está essas coisas todas e que eu pretendo voltar com outra fic (dessa vez uma fic melhor) muito em breve**. 3.** Além do fato de ser a primeira fic, eu só escrevi algumas palavras, praticamente não tem plot, mas foi feita de coração. **4.** Fluffy. Apesar do plot ser fraco, eu caprichei no fluffy (ou pelo menos eu penso que sim), pra compensar o meu (e o de quem ler) lado fangirl. **5. **Sem beta. Mil perdões pelos erros x.x

**Boa leitura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por quatro anos<strong>

"_Ele sempre esteve esperando"_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Gritos, chuva, dor. Sangue, medo, cansaço. Frio. As sensações daquela noite nunca foram embora. Talvez algum ponto consciente de seu subconsciente acreditasse que era necessário manter as memórias daquelas sensações que fizeram parte daquela luta pela sobrevivência. Fugir, esconder-se, manter-se vivo e então conseguir refúgio longe da No. 6. Era a isso que tudo se resumia e não esquecer era uma luta constante em direção ao seu objetivo - a destruição daquela cidade amaldiçoada.

E então conforto, calor, carinho, confiança... Ainda eram as sensações daquela mesma noite e que se complementavam às demais. Ainda era a sua luta, pensava. Luta de todos os dias e de todas as noites - todos solitários. Ainda eram reflexos de sua vontade de continuar buscando vingança.

Ou talvez tudo só estivesse relacionado a _ele_.

_(e ele sinceramente preferia a primeira opção)_

De qualquer modo, independente do verdadeiro motivo para aquilo tudo, bastaria apenas que ele retribuísse o favor. Nada mais que isso. E então não haveria nele aquela dúvida sobre si mesmo, sobre Shion ou sobre o que quer que estivesse relacionado àquele acontecimento.

_(porque ele tinha receio de que aquela demonstração de gentileza por parte de Shion o tivesse feito criar um laço indesejado com alguém __**daquele - maldito - lugar**_)

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Os dias por vezes eram monótonos, mas nada que não fosse pelo menos resolvido de modo temporário através dos livros que tinha conseguido ao longo dos anos.

Tinha também uma outra distração, menos culta e certamente menos digna, que envolvia observar. Muitas vezes sentia-se como um stalker, mas logo se convencia de que era apenas para retribuir um favor e não ficar devendo nada a ninguém - não era agradável a ideia de saber que alguém fizera algo por ele e que ele não pudera pagar.

Talvez fosse influência daquele mundo doente que o fazia acreditar cada vez mais que devia pagar as pessoas pelo que elas faziam, assim como elas o pagariam por um serviço que ele fizesse. Aos poucos era perfeitamente natural que ele pensasse assim.

Desse modo ele vira Shion viver. Vira-o sorrir, correr, conversar, comer e crescer, utilizando aqueles ratos que ele mesmo desenvolvera com um pouco de tempo, paciência e pesquisa - além de ter trabalhado duro para conseguir todo o material utilizado. E cada vez que o via, tinhas suas recordações daquela noite em que o conhecera de volta, como se elas nunca fossem deixá-lo de lado - a mão de Shion apertando a sua de modo leve e aconchegante era a mais recorrente.

"_Talvez eu esteja louco",_ ele pensava abandonando a contemplação de Shion temporariamente, somente até que a curiosidade voltasse a atacá-lo e não houvesse como obter resultados da sua pesquisa sobre a No. 6.

Vira Shion também uma centena de vezes. Provavelmente ele poderia lembrar-se de cada traço da fisionomia do garoto apenas fechando os olhos. Os cabelos e os olhos castanhos, o sorriso ingênuo delineado nos lábios finos, a pele pálida e que parecia ser macia como a pele de uma garota, o corpo magro e sem muitos atrativos.

_"Droga, ele é bonito"_, praguejou baixinho depois de vê-lo trocar de roupa e descer para ajudar a mãe com as comidas que ela fazia, em um sábado.

- De quem você está falando? - A Guarda-cães perguntou, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Já ouviu falar em bater antes de entrar? - Nezumi perguntou mal-humorado, interrompendo a projeção feita por um dos pequenos ratos.

- Já. Mas nunca ouvi falar que se aplicasse a ratos também.

- O que você quer?

- Negócios. - Ela sorriu, altiva, esquecendo completamente que Nezumi dissera que alguém era bonito. Não era do seu interesse, concluiu. - Apenas negócios.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Aquilo provavelmente era loucura, mas ele não ligava muito para o que ia fazer, a não ser o fato de que tinha que livrá-lo das garras daquelas pessoas. As chances não eram das melhores, mas ele confiava que tudo daria certo. E se não desse, bem, pelo menos ele havia tentado viver o mais dignamente possível - para um rato.

Esperou até tudo estar perfeitamente posicionado. O carro passando exatamente pelo local onde ele escolhera - porque ele sabia que passariam por ali se continuassem seguindo na direção que seu rato indicava de instante em instante. E somente indo por ali se poderia chegar ao local que ele conhecia tão bem, provavelmente para onde Shion seria levado.

Ficara feliz ao perceber que tudo estava indo bem, mas não o agradara Shion ser tão inocente e tão submisso - "não sabia mais como se mexer"!

Era bom que eles corressem, lutassem e sobrevivessem, utilizando para isso o que fosse necessário. Irritá-lo, provocá-lo, fazê-lo mexer-se através de provocações era apenas o começo do que ele pretendia, caso não andassem rápidos. Nezumi queria viver, mas também queria que Shion vivesse.

Sentiu alívio quando por fim haviam conseguido e teve vontade de deitar-se ao lado dele, quando, cansado, ele parou para descansar.

_(era uma figura interessante para ser observada, com os braços abertos, a respiração ofegante e os olhos fixos no céu colorido pelo sol que se punha)_

Enquanto andavam naquele que era um mundo completamente novo para Shion, os dois permaneciam em silêncio. Talvez Shion estivesse preocupado, mas o choque inicial iria passar, Nezumi esperava, o que importava estava ali. Eles haviam conseguido.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

- Esqueça tudo - Ele disse como se fosse fácil, parecendo arrogante e confiante. Como se tivesse conseguido fazer o mesmo de suas próprias lembranças.

Mas Shion sabe que nem mesmo ele pudera esquecer certas coisas - e era prova suficiente disso o fato de ele não tê-lo esquecido em quatro anos.

Ao contrário, ele não acreditava que Nezumi o tivesse esquecido e isso o alegrava, já que passara anos sem notícias dele, se vivera, onde vivia, o que fazia para continuar vivendo. Não sabia sequer se veria aquele garoto franzino que mais parecia uma garota de novo.

E, sim, Nezumi crescera e ficara mais alto que ele. Já não parecia mais uma garota, mesmo que os cabelos ainda fossem compridos. Já não parecia mais tão franzino.

Não que ele alguma vez tivesse sido fraco, Shion reconhece, apenas dissera aquilo naquela noite, porque estava constrangido. Ainda não entendia perfeitamente o que o movia quando o assunto era Nezumi e o fazia querer ficar perto, mas era assim que ele se sentia, mesmo que a situação não estivesse fácil. Fora por esse motivo que ficara constrangido naquela noite, quando questionado sobre o porquê de tê-lo ajudado. Não havia uma explicação.

Talvez a explicação simplesmente chegasse um dia.

_(e sobre isso ele não buscaria a verdade com tanta determinação, não havia pressa para descobrir como ele mesmo funcionava com relação àquele rato)_

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

Viu o corpo de Shion deitado, pálido, adormecido e por um momento sentiu o peso do cansaço após aquele momento de tensão de retirar um projeto de abelha homicida do pescoço do garoto. Sentiu algo similar ao desespero quando sua mente formou a imagem de um corpo sem vida.

O trabalho que durou quatro anos para ser definitivamente completado poderia ter sido em vão. Tudo poderia ter acabado de um jeito realmente trágico.

_(e haveria apenas a lembrança do calor da pele... para sempre)_

Esticou a mão para sentir-lhe a pulsação, as batidas fracas eram perceptíveis pelo contato dos dedos com a pele dele, o peito subia e descia de forma quase imperceptível. Poderia estar morto.

Tocou a marca vermelha naquele rosto e permitiu sentir, enquanto percorria com dois dedos aquela marca, seguindo em direção aos cabelos, o leve calor de que se lembrava.

Precisava de um tempo. Preferencialmente longe de Shion. Mas sabia que bastava afastar-se um pouco para querer voltar e ver se estava tudo bem,

_(mesmo que ele não voltasse até que não fosse mais possível evitar)_

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

O gosto fraco do café fazia-o sentir vontade de não voltar a ingeri-lo, mas gostava da sensação de algo quente percorrendo seu esôfago e atingindo o seu estômago em contraste com a sensação de frio que o seu exterior experimentava naquela noie particularmente gélida.

Nezumi lia calmamente um livro, sem parecer se importar com o frio, e Shion observava-o com uma admiração incontida. Mesmo em meio àquele lugar - tão diferente do lugar onde crescera - conseguia ser bonito. Não o entendia, não havia dúvidas, e ele certamente queria compreendê-lo um dia. Talvez fosse esse o motivo para todo o seu fascínio: curiosidade. Nezumi certamente era um enigma que ele adoraria desvendar.

- Você esteve esperando esse tempo todo? - A pergunta que naquele instante era a que com mais frequência lhe ocorria, principalmente porque a resposta para ela provavelmente o faria compreender o motivo de estar vivo quando nem mesmo ele acreditou que viveria.

- O quê? - Nezumi perguntou sem desviar os olhos do livro, fingindo não ter qualquer interesse no que quer que Shion pensasse.

- Você esperou? Durante esses quatro anos?

- Não seja ingênuo. - Respondeu rispidamente, voltando a concentrar-se no livro, irritado sem motivo algum, embora em sua mente a ingenuidade de Shion fosse o bastante para explicar sua alteração de humor.

Shion apenas sorriu da resposta mau-humorada.

Enigmas nunca seriam tão fáceis de desvendar.

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

- O que você está olhando? - Nezumi perguntou quando o viu observar atentamente um dos ratos sobre a palma da mão estendida.

- Nada, apenas tentando entender um pouco mais sobre como eles funcionam. Você criou algo realmente interessante aqui. - Ele encarou-o, como se o pequeno rato não necessitasse mais ser observado com fascínio estampado no rosto.

Shion era estranho.

Em verdade sabia pouco sobre aquele garoto, mas via nos olhos brilhando de forma inocente e no sorriso gentil que eram perfeitos opostos.

E, apesar de achar que Shion, com toda aquela amabilidade, não era mais que um garoto que não entendia como a vida podia ser dura, aquele sorriso o fazia sentir que ainda havia algo bom na vida.

Nezumi sempre esteve esperando. Inconscientemente e mesmo que suas palavras negassem esse fato.

(e ele sempre iria negar isso... até que sua voz se perdesse, se fosse preciso)

Esperando para que aquele sorriso amável estivesse ao seu alcance de novo. Para que não estivesse mais sozinho.

- Nezumi? - Chamou-o, já que nenhum comentário partira do outro.

- Você devia parar de perder o seu tempo...

- Não é uma perda de tempo. - Sorriu.

E por aquele sorriso ele esperaria mais quatro anos se fossem necessários.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** E então? Que acharam? *se esconde* Eu realmente estava com muita vontade de escrever um fluffy com esses dois e escrevi isso, porque apesar da personalidade do Nezumi, eu tenho ceteza de que **bem lá no fundo **ele esteve esperando por esse tempo todo. Não vou me demorar nessa nota, porque eu realmente tenho que estudar, mas espero que alguém tenha gostado. (e dependendo do feedback, eu posso até voltar mais rápido do que eu espero com algo mais... intrigante *chantagem -n*). Mas só não favoritem sem comentar um "gostei", por favor?

É isso. Até logo. 8D

_**Lirit - Setembro de 2011**_


End file.
